


The Touch

by The Soup (TheSoup)



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Other, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoup/pseuds/The%20Soup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace Beleren takes some time to relax himself after a hard day dealing with Tezzeret's demands in the Consortium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for female and gay Magic players who are sick of the lack of sexy, half-naked males on magic cards in the midst of all that fairy/angel/mermaid nipples and cleavage!

"The Touch"

 **O** ne word described it all – _stressful_. High-strung was another word for the unnerving chaos of the Consortium, the highs and lows of dealing with Tezzeret's demands, the mental weariness that inevitably followed a training session with the artificer.

Jace Beleren was a man of power, but he was simply that: a man – not a god, not an entity; a mortal. He had limits, and Tezzeret always broke and reshaped those limits; he had weaknesses, and Tezzeret exploited those weaknesses; he had chinks in his personality, and Tezzeret tore them apart only to rebuild them, twist them, change them.

The stress of this and more was physically tiring, and Jace seriously doubted he'd be able to take it much longer, and although he was exhausted, lying in bed he could not get a bit of rest. Fatigued from the rigors of mental spell craft – reading minds and such – his body and head literally ached from the strain, and yet he couldn't get comfortable, couldn't relax his limbs enough to drift away from awake-ness . . .

Even then, there was no promise of a fitful slumber. Nightmares, feverish expenditures of a guilt-ridden conscience and haunting past, plagued him deep into the night.

Restlessness, this simply was. Irritating as all hell.

Tossing and turning, Jace eventually ended up on his back, and after staring at the ceiling above for a minute or two, he meditated to clear his mind. Minutes later, blankness of mind was attained; however, physical comfort and relief remained elusive.

The blue mage pondered this. Being the intelligent man that he naturally was, it didn't take long for him to come up with a solution – one that he hadn't had time to indulge in since joining the Consortium. Stressors had silenced his natural urges for too long of a time; he no longer held on to images of women seen about town or in other worlds for later use in fantasies.

Pondering it made the once-quiet fires of lust flicker sharply from within, and now, his body screamed for his touch, begging for it like in days past.

Somewhat reluctant but nonetheless eager, Jace delightfully ignored his slight hesitation, gasping ever so softy when he found his hand diving below the waistline of his bed clothes as though on a whim of its own. He sighed, recognizing how alien his own touch was to his stressed-out body, but as he began to work himself pleasure swelled from the pools of testosterone lurking inside.

Familiarity crashed over him as the sensations began bubbling through him. His hand gave him such relief; he slowed his movements from neutral speed to strokes of deliberation. Now he allowed himself some exploration – it had been forever it seemed since he felt the most intimate part of his anatomy in a way that wasn't mundane.

He was now taking a moment to get reacquainted with his neglected member. He took mental notice of the shivers and ripples of feel-good when he focused his fingertips on the underside vein . . . how his girth filled his palm . . . the pulsations and heat of his aroused flesh. He reached a little further down and caressed his package, experiencing the lumps under the skin and what needles of sensation it sent hurtling up his spine, making his shoulders shudder and shake.

Sighing and breathing steadily and deep, Jace's hand now slowed completely. Continuing his explorations, he massaged the sensitive head, wiping the pre-cum from the deliciously tender slit and lubing his length with the substance.

A moan, barely perceptible, escaped Jace's quivering lips unexpectedly as the long-time absent sensations he knew so well in his adolescence returned, relaxing and thrilling and soothing his aches as the endorphins flooded his body and mind. Surprisingly, his mind was bereft of fantasy – right now, he was solely focused on the physical sensations that were driving him crazy, the culprit in making him arch his back and writhe to further the pleasure.

He bit his lip to stifle the sounds he was beginning to make as he picked up speed and pressure, praying that one of Tezzeret's messengers didn't come pounding on the door announcing that the artificer wanted words with him.

The mage sucked in air sharply and suddenly as the up-down movements of his hot fist quickened, teasing the head and rocking the shaft. His breath hiked, his heart rate soared, and his ears rang, but before he could let fly, he hastily shed his bedclothes. Free of restraining fabric, Jace pounded his erection relentlessly, huffing and moaning and gasping as the pressure built and climbed.

It was climbing, growing more and more intense – Jace's hand was pumping at record speed. He was thrashing around more viciously, arching his back into the mattress, panting, groaning with his sexual overload. Gods, it felt amazing; he had gone to long without this –

And then, as angelic beings seemed to sing harmoniously in the distance, he came. With a final, long, mewling moan as his hand stroked out the last few movements, he spilled great streams resembling clear, hot mucus all over his belly and chest. Jace's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his entire form grew limp and lethargic as he recovered, trying to stabilize his breathing and heart rate.

The solution was a success, as now a thick drowsiness fell over him, bathing in the well-earned relief that this private session had nearly promised him.

Jace was fully satisfied, his chest feeling stuffy from the endorphins buzzing through his system. He blissfully wiped the come off with his chest, belly, and hand with his bed clothes he picked off the floor. Happy and relaxed, he pulled the covers over his body, rolled over on his side, and at last tumbled wantonly into a slumber long awaited.

**Author's Note:**

> Written after reading "Agents of Artifice."  
> Just felt like writing some Jace smut, since I have yet to find some on the internet and because there isn't enough fan service for female/gay Magic players. If you know of Jace porn anywhere on the intarwebs, please point me in that direction. :D


End file.
